Imagination Land
by Aye436
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN;DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL RIP .Bella es una autora que cae en coma. Pero aunque tiene muerte cerebral ella vive en una parte de su mente donde viven los personajes que ella ha creado. BXE Hay lemons en esta historia. ¡Edward es vampiro!
1. Accidente de Auto

Imagination Land

**Imagination Land.**

_Hola gente aquí ando de nuevo con una nueva historia que esta vez NO es idea mía, esta historia pertenece a la magnifica __**Daddy's Little Cannibal**__, yo sólo hago lo que puedo traduciéndola. Ya que es una historia bastante divertida. Espero que les guste como me gustó a mí._

_Disfruten…_

**Nota del Autor: Los capítulos serán más largos que el prólogo.** Esta es un Fic ORIGINAL de Cannibal. Hay muchas cosas que decir de esta historia. Esta es acerca de Bella, quien es una paciente en coma y es un poco divertido, ya que a pesar de tener muerte cerebral ella básicamente vive en la parte de su mente donde vive su imaginación, ella le llama a este lugar "Imagination Land". Y debido a que es autora, conoce a los personajes que ella misma ha creado, y todo lo que le pase en Imagination Land le pasa en la vida real. Amo la idea y estoy feliz que mi inspiración me la halla dado. **NO **es un remake de _Twilight_.

**Resumen: **Bella es una autora que cae en coma. Pero aunque tiene muerte cerebral ella vive en una parte de su mente donde viven los personajes que ella ha creado. BXE Hay lemons en esta historia. Es mejor de lo que suena.

**Aclaración: **_Twilight_© no me pertenece.

"Rechazo tu realidad y la sustituyo por la mía."- Adam Savage

**Prólogo:**

**Accidente de Auto.**

-Carajo- grité mientras aventaba mi pluma en mi cuaderno. Estaba teniendo un momento duro ideando un final para la secuela de mi último libro. Cuando lo escribí originalmente no había contemplado la idea de una secuela, pero lo que demandaba la popularidad y el contrato que firmé con mis editores era muy distinto, estaba forzada a escribir una secuela. Pensé en matar al personaje principal, sólo para no escribir otro libro después de la secuela, pero no creí que mis fans lo tomaran tan amablemente y además yo no sabía cómo matarle. ¿Cómo matas a un vampiro de ciento siete años?

Mi frente pegó contra el escritorio y cerré mis ojos regresando a la parte de mi cerebro donde creaba a mis personajes. Mi novio, Mike, había decidido llamar a esta parte de mi cerebro _Imagination Land_ (**N. T.: decidí que era mejor dejarle en inglés, suena mejor XD**). No era muy listo y pienso que él lo robó de algún episodio de _South Park_, pero forcé una sonrisa y pretendí que me gustaba. _Imagination Land_ era el único lugar de dónde posiblemente pudiera adquirir un buen final para mi secuela.

Busqué a través de todos los comentarios ingeniosos y las dramáticas escenas de amor que estaba planeando para la novela mientras buscaba un buen final para la historia. Siempre tenía el peor momento a la hora del final. Usualmente dejaba que los personajes escribieran el final por ellos mismos, cada vez que trataba de poner un final por mi parte ellos lo quitaban y creaban su propio final. Pero desafortunadamente mis editores necesitaban un adelanto de la secuela. Y no podía darles un adelanto sin un final. Ellos me echarían en cuestión de segundos.

-Bella- me gritó Mike.

-Estoy en _Imagination Land_- le gruñí mientras apretaba mis manos en mis oídos.

-Bella,- Mike puso sus dedos al rededor de mi muñeca tratando de alejar mis manos de mis oídos, pero no iba a permitirles moverse. –Tu papá llamó, quiere saber si quieres ir a cenar con él.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tengo que encontrar mi inspiración para la trama.- cerré mis ojos fuerte y traté de regresar a mi mundo de la imaginación pero Mike tenía determinado alejar mis manos de mis oídos que me estaban ayudando para encontrarlo de nuevo.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- Mike tembló. –Tu papá va a matarme si no vamos.

Claro que Mike le tenía miedo a mi papá, todos mis novios le tuvieron. Mi papá era el jefe de policía en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivíamos. Amo a mi papá pero él no era exactamente el tipo fácil con el que tratas, especialmente con los chicos que estaban interesados en mí. Cada vez que llevaba un chico a casa él sacaba su pistola y la limpiaba enfrente de ellos mientras contaba historias acerca de él matando a un hombre con sus propias manos. Y la gente pregunta de dónde obtuve mi imaginación.

-Bien,- golpeé mi mano en el escritorio.- De todos modos será mejor salir de la casa.- traté de convencerme más que él. Tomé mi apuntador con todas las ideas de mi historia y la guardé en mi bolso. No dejaba nunca la casa sin mi apuntador y una pluma. No era J. K. Rowling, no puedo sentarme y pensar acerca de la historia, me aterraba la idea de perder la idea. Si tenía una idea, la escribía de inmediato.

-¿En serio?- Mike sonaba sorprendido. Nunca solía ceder tan fácilmente pero estaba teniendo mi bloqueo de autor y salir de la computadora me haría bien.

-Si- suspiré- ¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos?

-No me dijo. Él dijo que tu lo sabrías- Mike sonaba espantado. Levanté mi cabeza para luego dejarla caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Sabía exactamente a dónde quería ir Charlie. Había una familia que era dueña de un restaurante por su casa donde él solía llevarme por ocasiones especiales. La comida era mediocre y el entretenimiento era algo que verías sólo en un asilo. Este era el restaurante favorito de Charlie.

-Vamos- murmuré mientras me forzaba a alejarme del escritorio. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

**--**** -- -- -- -- -- --**

-Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto- le dije a Mike mientras hacía caer mi cabeza violentamente sobre el tablero del auto. La comida me había revuelto el estómago, seguía sin saber cómo conseguir el final de mi siguiente libro, y papá pasó todo el tiempo hablándole a Mike acerca de que el sexo antes del matrimonio es un pecado castigado por Dios.

-No es tan malo Bella- Mike estaba siendo fastidiosamente optimista. Peleé con mi deseo de gruñirle.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- murmuré poniendo alejando mi cabeza del tablero para voltearme a verle. Mi boca y mis ojos se agrandaron.- ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón de seguridad?- le pregunté. Odiaba cuando la gente no usaba sus cinturones. Me hacía sentir incómoda.

Mike se volteó hacía mí y enarcó una ceja.

-De ninguna manera- sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación- Los cinturones de seguridad son estupideces. Lo único que hacen es...

-¡Mike cuidado!- le grité. Pero ya era demasiado tarde el camión se había estrellado del lado de su puerta.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**

-Lo siento- les dijo el doctor a los agravados padres de Michael Newton.- Murió al contacto- la señora Newton se agarró de la mano de su esposo y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. El señor Newton inhaló fuertemente y miró al doctor.

-¿Bella?- preguntó.- ¿Qué le pasó a Bella?

El doctor se tensó.

-Esta en coma. No sabemos si pasará la noche. Realmente lo siento- él se tensó antes de que los tristes padres se alejaran del lugar. Esta era la parte que odiaba de su trabajo.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**N/A: **Este ha sido el prólogo. Necesitan un poco de información extra antes de que empiece de verdad la historia. Realmente estoy encantada con esta historia dejando de un lado el hecho de que vaya a ponerle lemons, hay mucho de original y único en esta historia. ¡No es como las otras donde la historia de Bella es estar en coma! ¡Hay mucho más que eso! Y la historia completa (donde tal vez halla un par de escenas narradas en tercera persona) será desde el punto de vista de ella. Es una historia bastante buena. Dejen buenos comentarios y seguro que continuo con la historia. 

Daddy's Little Caníbal

**NT: **_¿Y qué les pareció? Daddy estará feliz de recibir sus comentarios y yo también. Déjenme saber que estoy traduciendo bien. Tal vez tarde en actualizar, ya que sigo con mi propio Fic (La Nana Swan XD) Así que…_

_Ya saben dejen reviews, que yo se los haré llegar a Daddy y ustedes pueden decirme su opinión acerca de mi traducción (que puede ser patética)_

_XOXOX_

_**Aye436.**_

_**PD. **__Tal vez necesite un Beta para esta historia, estoy contemplando la posibilidad XD._


	2. Cementerio

Imagination Land

_Bien, Daddy empezaba este capítulo diciendo que le gusta saber que les encanta XD. Y que le encantó eso de matar a Mike (a mi me fascinó). Y a lo igual que yo espera que les guste esta historia._

_Disfruten…_

**Aclaración: **_Twilight_© no me pertenece. Y esta historia pertenece a la mente brillante de **Daddy's Little Cannibal, **yo sólo la traduzco.

"La imaginación es mas importante que el conocimiento. El conocimiento esta limitado a lo que sabemos y entendemos, mientras que la imaginación abarca el mundo entero, y todo lo que nunca será conocido ni entendido." – Albert Einstein.

**Cementerio.**

-Cementerio de _Imagination Land_- leí en voz alta mientras miraba la oxidada puerta delante de mí. El cementerio se asemejaba mucho al tipo de los que sólo ves en las películas de Stephen King. Había una ligera niebla flotando entre las tumbas, los árboles estaban secos y sin hojas, y estaba oscuro, lo cual era una locura porque ahí donde me hallaba parada hacía sol y estaba realmente iluminado. Miré detrás de mí y contemplé el pasto azul, los árboles rosas y el cielo amarillo. Estaba tentada en quedarme en el lado luminoso pero quería ir a ver si mi tumba estaba en aquél lugar. Había concluido que estaba en una especie de cielo y era mi trabajo ir al cementerio a ver mi tumba así podría irme y pasar a mejor vida.

Puse mi mano contra los barrotes y empecé a empujar, pero la puerta no cedió. Por lo que puse mi otra mano e incline mi cuerpo hacia ella. Esta crujió fuerte pero aún así no cedió. Gruñí en frustración y di un paso atrás. No había candados ni cadenas que mantuvieran la puerta cerrada. Me mordí el labio y me agarré de nuevo de los barrotes oxidados, esta vez empecé a jalar, poniendo todo mi peso en mis talones. Podía sentir como mis músculos se estiraban ante la resistencia. La puerta seguía sin ceder.

-Ábrete sésamo- le grité finalmente. No pasó nada. Sabía que era un esfuerzo en vano pero aún así era mejor intentarlo. Suspiré y me giré quedando mi espalada contra la puerta. No entendía porque tenía la necesidad imperiosa de entrar en el cementerio. No era ese tipo de personas que están obsesionadas con los cementerios y la muerte. Abrí la boca y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Tenía una idea!

Me giré rápidamente. Cuando tenía seis años había creado una rima para que pudiéramos entrar en el cementerio a ver a mi abuela o al menos eso era lo que me había dicho a mi misma.

-Estoy aquí para a la muerte ver, y no tengo pan en mi poder. Por favor quiero pasar, así puedo ir a cagar- le grité a la puerta. Tenía seis cuando escribí la rima. Estaba feliz de tener una excusa para decir "_cagar"_. (**NT: **originalmente sería caca o popó, pero como no hacían rima… es parecido y suena más gracioso XD).

Las puertas crujieron y se empezaron a mover. Dejé escapar un grito mientras pegaba brinquitos.

-Funcionó- me felicité a mí misma. Me estaba empezando a gustar el cielo. Hacía que tuviera el sentido de humor que tenía a los seis años. Las puertas continuaron crujiendo mientras pequeños pedazos de óxido caían en el pasto negro.

Di mi primer paso para entrar. Hacía mucho frío allí y la niebla hacía que mis pantalones se humedecieran. Miré las tumbas, no había muchas, por lo menos había tres docenas. Pensé que más personas habrían ido al cielo, o tal vez todas estas tenían mi nombre grabado así que a la primera a la que viera la muerte vendría a por mí para llevarme ante Dios. Me arrodillé delante de mi tumba y aparte las negras hojas que la cubrían.

-Emily Park,- leí en voz alta. Parpadeé dos veces y me tensé. Estaba segura de que mi nombre era Isabella Swan. Me fijé en la tumba continua y de nuevo me tensé. Esta rezaba un nombre diferente, pero me era algo más familiar que el anterior.- Brian Park,- dije al leer en voz alta. Brian Park era el nombre de uno de los personajes de mis primeras historias. Él había muerto de un paro cardíaco y su esposa se volvió loca, le desenterró y al comprobar que su esposo estaba muerto murió del shock.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el cementerio. No tenía paciencia para ver cada tumba, así que usé la lógica y decidí ir a la parte más alejada del cementerio donde dos tumbas estaban colocadas una al lado de la otra. Asumí que estas eran las muertes más recientes. Me arrodillé frente a la segunda y última tumba en la cuál a los lados había rosas muertas, las cuales aparté. Seguramente en estas se leerían los nombres de Mike Newton y al lado estaría el de Isabella Swan.

-Edward Masen- leí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me moví para ver la tumba de al lado.- Elizabeth Masen- mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

Me levanté y empecé a correr hacia una tumba diferente, cualquier tumba. De repente perdí el equilibrio y caí enfrente de una de las tumbas más cercanas a la puerta. Leí el nombre rápidamente y mi estómago se contrajo. Tragué con dificultad, debido a que tenía un nudo en la garganta, y me alejé de aquella tabla de cemento.

-Yo te maté- exhalé- Los maté a todos- Cementerio de _Imagination Land_. Por fin tenía algo de sentido.­

Llevé mis rodillas contra mi pecho y dejé que mi nariz descansara en ellas. Me sentía enferma y un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer mi piel. No estaba en el cielo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba rodeada de las tumbas de aquellos personajes a los que había matado en mis historias. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y peleé contra mi urgencia repentina de llorar. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba y no era por el frío. No sabía como reaccionar al hecho de que había tropezado con un cementerio lleno de la gente que había matado, aunque ellos fueran ficticios.

-Quisiera saber cómo se sentiría J. K. Rowling en esta situación- murmuré para mí misma.- Métanla dentro del cementerio de todos los personajes que ha matado.

Suspiré. Dudaba de que hubiera un cementerio suficientemente grande, para meter a todos los personajes que ella había matado. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras intentaba buscar la razón del por qué me hallaba en un cementerio repleto de personajes muertos.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- Estoy en un cementerio repleto de personajes muertos- me di cuenta de que estaba hablando para mí misma- Ahora, ¿Cómo llegué aquí, por qué estoy aquí y se van a levantar todos estos personajes de la tumba e intentarán matarme?

Antes de que respondiera mis preguntas me concentré en respirar normalmente y tratar de no llorar. Probablemente estaba soñando, un sueño loco y bizarro causado por el accidente. Despertaría en cualquier minuto en una cama de hospital con mamá, papá, Mike y un montón de doctores. Sólo tenía que forzarme a despertar.

Después de varios minutos de parpadear y golpear mi pierna con mi puño, era seguro de que no iba a despertar pronto. Así que mi segunda opción era hacer lo que dijera la televisión acerca de lo que debía de hacerse en situaciones como esta. Si no estaba dormida, entonces debía de haber una razón por la cual estaba aquí, sólo debía encontrarla.

-De acuerdo- me dije- Estoy en un cementerio lleno de gente muerta- señalé para mí las lápidas- Estoy segura de que no estoy muerta- tomé una gran bocanada de aire para estar segura- Y no estoy dormida- me pellizque mi brazo- Entonces Dios debe querer decirme algo.

Caminé a la esquina del cementerio, donde se hallaban las tumbas de los Masen. Edward y Elizabeth Masen eran los padres de Edward Cullen (nacido Edward Masen). Edward Cullen era un vampiro de cien años en mi best seller. Edward y Elizabeth habían muerto por causa de la gripe española cerca de 1900. Nunca había escrito algo acerca de ellos además de que fueran los padres de Edward. ¿Así que, por qué estaban ellos aquí?

Me arrodillé delante de sus tumbas y tomé las flores muertas que había dejado a un lado. Regresé las flores a las tumbas y las acomodé ligeramente. No quería herir los sentimientos de nadie, especialmente de los muertos, siendo grosera y arrojando a un lado sus únicos regalos. Fue entonces cuando me cayó el veinte. Me puse de pie de un salto para comenzar a dar saltitos en círculos. Usualmente a las personas les lleva horas entender que es lo que Dios intenta decirles. A mi me tomó diez minutos.

-¡Prometo que no mataré a Edward!- les grité a las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.- Encontraré otro final para mi historia. Edward Cullen _no _morirá.- cerré mis ojos y esperé por el rayo de luz que me envolvería. Incluso extendí mis brazos como lo hacían en las películas para hacer el efecto dramático mucho más dramático.

-¿Dijo que iba a matar a Edward Cullen?- un gruñido sonó detrás de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejé escapar un fuerte grito. Me volteé de inmediato y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo en las flores que había vuelto a poner sobre la tumba de la Señora Masen. Miré hacia la persona que me había gruñido. Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Era Edward Cullen.

Era tal cual lo había descrito en mi novela. Era alto con el pelo color bronce casi castaño rojizo. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve con círculos de un morado oscuro debajo de sus ojos. Y sus ojos eran de un topacio brillante que pronunciaban sus perfectos rasgos. Parecía un dios, un dios muy enojado. Su puño estaba fuertemente apretado alrededor de un ramo de flores y su respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo siento- me disculpé de inmediato poniéndome de pie. Empecé a limpiar la suciedad de mis pantalones y miré con horror las flores que sin querer había aplastado.- No fue mi intención…

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta- me interrumpió Edward. Me volteé hacia él. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse oscuros. No estaba segura si era a causa de hambre o sólo era que estaba enojado conmigo.- ¿Usted dijo que iba a matar a Edward Cullen?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?- pregunté. Edward, o por lo menos quién pensaba que era Edward, asintió.- Esto no puede estar pasando- pasé mis manos por mi cabello y caí de rodillas- Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Edward no dijo nada. Si estaba en lo cierto y él era realmente Edward Cullen entonces probablemente estaba leyendo ahora mismo mis pensamientos y pronto me preguntaría cómo sabía su nombre, lo cual sabía porque él era producto de mi imaginación, y por qué estaba pensando en golpear mi mano contra una de las tumbas hasta que cayera inconsciente. ­

-Respondí a su pregunta, ahora usted debe responder a la mía- gruñó Edward. Él no era el tipo de persona que se enojaba con facilidad, pero supongo que cuando oyes a alguien decir que te van a matar, yo también me pondría furiosa. Respiré hondo antes de volver mi atención a él.

-¿No puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?- le pregunté.

Edward apartó su cabeza en estado de shock.

-No- me dijo con la voz quebrada- No puedo.

Alejé mis manos de mi cabello y lo miré shockeada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?- me paré y caminé frente a él. Él dió un paso atrás.- ¡Eres Edward Cullen! Llamado al nacer Edward Anthony Masen el veinte de Junio de mil novecientos uno en Chicago, Illinois. Tu madre es Elizabeth Mase y tu padre es Edward Masen Sr. Ellos murieron en mil novecientos dieciocho cuando la Gripe Española golpeó a Chicago. Tu padre murió primero y luego tu madre desesperada por salvar tu vida le pidió a su doctor, Carlisle, que salvara tu vida. Probablemente ella sabía que su doctor era realmente un vampiro. Él bebió tu sangre después de que tu madre muriera.

Edward no dijo nada. Sus labios estaban apretados y echaba fuego por la nariz. Acababa de contarle la historia de su vida y él no podía leerme la mente para contarle como sabía esto. Era demasiado caballeroso como para atacarme pero podía ver que estaba teniendo problemas con algo. Decidí dar un paso atrás. No quería que se enfureciera más conmigo. Esta vez tuve cuidado de ver detrás de mí para no caer en ninguna de las tumbas y molestarle más de lo que seguramente ya había echo.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- soltó Edward finalmente.

Le miré y suspiré. Podía decirle la fácil respuesta de que no lo sabía. O decirle la verdad y admitir ser la autora de una novela best seller en la cuál él era el personaje principal. Mentir parecía una buena opción, pero ya había visto demasiados programas de televisión y suficientes películas como para saber que mentir nunca llevaba a nada bueno. Además era muy mala mintiendo y terminaría por soltarle algo sobre lo que yo sabía acerca de dónde obtenía mi información.

-No puedo decírtelo- decidí escapar por la tangente.

-¿Por qué no puede decírmelo?- me gruñó Edward.

-Porque no me creerías- le respondí sincera. Edward entrecerró los ojos pero cedió un poco a la fuerza con la que sostenía las rosas. Lanzó una mirada oscura antes de desaparecer y reaparecer a mi lado. Solté un grito fuerte y apreté fuertemente mi corazón dando un paso al costado, evitando la lápida del padre de Edward.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su madre y dejó suavemente el ramo de flores al lado del ramo marchito. Me alejé, concediéndole a Edward un momento con su madre. Decidí interesarme por los negros nubarrones que cubrían al cementerio. Sentía curiosidad por saber si estaban siempre allí o si iban y venían a su antojo. Nunca había visto un cementerio como este. Usualmente estaban bien cuidados y llenos de luz. Claro que además nunca había estado en un cementerio en medio de la noche, así que supongo que tal vez se vea similar a esto.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?- Edward dirigió la pregunta hacia mí. Me volteé y casi me lanzo a él. Él estaba justo detrás de mí.

-Entré por las rejas- señalé las rejas oxidadas. Edward frunció las cejas. Seguí la dirección que señalaba con mi dedo para comprobar que las rejas seguían ahí. Lo estaban, pero estaban cerradas. Me tensé. No recordaba haberlas cerrado y estaba segura de que hubiera escuchado si se hubieran cerrado solas.

-No pudo haberlo hecho- Edward sacudió su cabeza- Nadie puede abrir esas rejas.

-¿Entonces cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunté.

Edward señaló la pared de ladrillo gris de unos diez pies de altura.

-Salté el muro- dijo sin rodeos.

Mi primera reacción fue reírme pero luego me di cuenta de que Edward era un vampiro de ciento siete años. Yo lo había creado increíblemente rápido, fuerte, y supongo que era capaz de saltar un muro alto de ladrillo sin perder la respiración, no es que realmente la necesitara. Era sólo un hábito el que los vampiros respirasen.

-Todavía entro por la puerta- murmuré bajo mi aliento. Era la única respuesta madura que pude pensar. Me mordí la lengua antes de que le soltara que yo era la razón por la que podía saltar tan alto.­

-¿Por qué dijo que iba a matarme?- preguntó Edward. Hice mentalmente una mueca. Sabía que no debía haberlo hecho tan terco.

-Es por la misma razón por la que sé todo acerca de ti- admití. Su expresión no cambió. No iba a tomar eso por respuesta y yo lo sabía. Suspiré mentalmente. Necesitaba contarle a alguien.- No puedes pensar que estoy loca- añadí rápidamente. Edward no dijo nada.- Debes _prometerme_ que no pensaras que estoy loca- reformulé mi declaración para obtener una respuesta de él.

-No prometo nada- respondió Edward. De alguna forma su respuesta me sorprendió. A pesar de que técnicamente había creado a Edward, él tenía la tendencia de escribir su propia historia y hacía sus propias respuestas. Durante mi proceso de escritura él había desarrollado su propio personaje, y supongo que esto no será distinto.

Suspire y fui a sentarme contra el muro. No sabía si iba a ser una larga historia o no pero aún así estaba cansada de estar parada y necesitaba algo donde sostenerme. Edward no abandonó su lugar. Continuó observándome mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la pared para deslizarme al suelo. Pegué mi cabeza contra la pared cuando mi trasero finalmente tocó el suelo.

-Creo que estoy en _Imagination Land_- usé el nombre con el que estaba familiarizada. La cara de Edward no cambió.- Si lo estoy,- continué- entonces hay una probabilidad de que esté atrapada dentro de una especie de universo alterno que mi mente creó para mí- hice una pausa para dar un efecto dramático.

-Continua- urgió Edward.

Suspiré.

-Si lo que creo es cierto, y tú eres realmente Edward Cullen, yo te creé.

- Usted esta realmente loca- Edward empezó a caminar, a velocidad humana, hacia la pared de ladrillo.

-No, espera- rogué, levantando mi brazo. Edward se detuvo.- Puedo demostrártelo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé,- admití- pero por favor no me dejes aquí. No tengo idea de dónde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo antes de estar parada frente a las rejas del cementerio, es ser golpeada por un camión. Y estoy realmente asustada- traté de apelar a la parte humana de Edward. Si este fuera Carlisle, tendría más surte. Carlisle tendía a ser más protector y generoso con los humanos. Aunque Edward no tenía ningún problema con los humanos, no les tenía simpatía.

Edward cerró sus ojos.

-Tienes tres minutos para convencerme de dejarte aquí- Edward abrió sus ojos y se volvió hacia mí.

-Soy autora.- traté de empezar con un enfoque diferente- Creé una historia cuyo personaje principal se llama Edward Cullen, quien es un vampiro de ciento siete años. Se parece exactamente a ti y por la forma en la que reaccionaste, tiene el mismo pasado- Edward giró su cuerpo hacia mí. Tomé esto como una señal para continuar- Las otras tumbas de aquí- las señalé con un movimiento de mi mano- Son de personajes que escribí.

-Demuéstralo- la voz de Edward era menos dura. Me levanté de la pared y caminé hacia la tumba continua a la de los padres de Edward.

-Royce King- miré de vuelta a Edward.- Él era el prometido de Rosalie antes de que la violara y la abandonara moribunda en la calle. Después de que Carlisle la convirtió en vampiro, ella encontró a Royce y a sus amigos y los mató. Dejó a Royce para el final, la noche que lo mató, ella vistió su vestido de novia. No derramó nada de su sangre.

Edward bajó la cara y me miró como si le hubiera dicho que iba a morir en tres días. Pasé saliva a través del nudo de mi garganta y me dirigí a otra tumba.

-Charles Evenson.- leí- Era el esposo de Esme antes de que ella saltara del…

-¡Te creo!- me interrumpió Edward.

-¿Lo dices realmente o sólo lo dices para que deje de hablar?- pregunté alejándome de la tumba. Edward había adoptado a Esme como su madre y le dolía escuchar la vida que ella había vivido antes de convertirse en vampiro.

-Así dejarás de hablar- respondió Edward honestamente.

-Eso pensé- murmuré para mí misma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Edward caminando hacia mí.

-Isabella Swan- respondí. Su expresión no cambió.- Pero prefiero Bella.

-Bella- repitió Edward mientras pasaba a mi lado. Mantuve mis ojos en él. Se dirigió hacia la puerta oxidada. No me moví, no sabia si quería que le siguiera o no. Él se volteó.- ¿Vas a venir?- preguntó.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté, alcanzándole.

-Me vas a enseñar cómo abrir las rejas- me informó Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

-Sólo abre la reja- me dijo Edward al detenerse frente a las rejas.

-No quiero hacerlo- me sonrojé. Edward se tensó.- Es algo embarazoso- admití.

-¿Estas segura de haber entrado por las rejas?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Suspiré.

-Te vas a reír de mí- murmuré y me puse frente a las rejas- Estoy aquí para la muerte ver, y no tengo pan en mi poder. Por favor quiero pasar, así puedo ir a cagar.- murmuré bajo mi aliento. Las rejas empezaron a crujir alejándose la una de la otra. Edward y yo dimos un paso atrás.

-¿Cagar?- preguntó Edward volviéndose hacia mí.

-¡Tenía seis años!

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Nota de Daddy's:** Les dije que los capítulos serían más largos que el prólogo. Pensé que esta historia sería algo más difícil para escribir, pero me equivoqué. Realmente disfruté este capítulo (si, me halago a mí misma). ¡Les pido un favor! Por favor no roben la idea acerca de alguien volviéndose loca al enterarse que su esposo ha muerto, esa es una historia que escribí cuando estaba en séptimo grado para mi profesora de inglés (no le gustó mucho) y me gustaría que _no_ fuera publicado en un fanfiction o en algún otro sitio. Por favor y gracias. ¡Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo!...

_**Daddy's Little Cannibal**_

**Nota de Aye436: **Bien, espero que les haya gustado y no haberla cagado en la traducción. Mil gracias por los reviews de aliento, ya me pongo a contestarles y a mandarle la traducción a Daddy's XD. Bueno los espero en el siguiente capítulo. Ya saben qué hacer para que continúe la traducción… ¡DENLE AL GO!

XOXOX

_**Aye436.**_


	3. Forks

Imagination Land

**Nota: **Ok. Sólo cómo aclaración, (Daddy también lo menciona) Bella NO es la autora de _Twilight_, sería como la autora de un pre-Twilight, o como yo le digo: Pre-Midnight Sun. Ella escribió una novela en la que cuenta la vida del vampiro Edward Cullen, desde su transformación hasta la llegada a Forks, ese fue el final de su libro, el cuál sus fans demandan continuar… Bueno aclarada la duda…

Disfruten…

**Aclaración:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece. Esta historia es de la autora _Daddy's Little Cannibal, _yo sólo la traduzco.

"Me gusta lo absurdo. Esto despierta las células del cerebro. La fantasía es un ingrediente necesario en la vida. Es una forma de mirar la vida a través del lado incorrecto de un telescopio. Que es lo que yo hago, y esto permite que te rías de las realidades de la vida."  
-Theodore Geisel

**Forks**

Renée Dwyer se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Isabella Swan. Su pequeña mano se cerró en uno de los pálidos dedos de su hija mientras luchaba para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Acababa de llegar de Florida, donde ella vivía con su nuevo esposo. Las noticias del accidente de Isabella estaban siendo cubiertas por cada estación de noticias de todo el estado. El cuarto estaba cubierto con flores, cartas, globos, regalos, y otras tantas cosas que Isabella no sería capaz de disfrutar.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Renée regresara su mirada hacia su hija. La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a un doctor muy joven. Su cabello castaño le caía por la espalda y le regaló a Renée una sonrisa muy halagadora mientras sostenía un portapapeles en su mano. Renée le devolvió la sonrisa, no queriendo ser grosera con el médico de su hija.

-Señora Dwyer- le sonrió el Dr. Moran- Soy el Doctor Moran, el doctor de Isabella- se adentró en la habitación y puso su atención en Isabella.

-¿Cómo lo esta haciendo?- Renée apretó más fuerte la mano de su hija mientras miraba al doctor.

-Mejor de lo que pensamos- el Dr. Moran le sonrió. Renée se apretó el corazón con su mano libre mientras un respiro de alivio abandonaba su seca garganta. Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, esta vez por alivio- Ella pasó la noche y esperamos que continúe luchando. Es una chica fuerte y esperamos que despierte.

-Gracias- sonrió Renée- Muchas gracias.

El Dr. Moran le asintió antes de abandonar el cuarto y dejarle un momento a solas con su hija.

-¿Cómo va la señorita Swan?- preguntó una de las enfermeras tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él.

El Dr. Moran suspiró.

-No creo que lo logre...

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

-Ok- empecé a hablar conmigo misma mientras caminaba fuera del cementerio de _Imagination Land- _Tú puedes verme- puse mis manos en mi pecho- Y yo puedo verte.- miré a Edward. Él me miraba a través de sus cejas fruncidas mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared de ladrillo.- ¿Ahora, por qué no puedes ver todo esto?- moví mis brazos en círculos mientras señalaba el bosque de árboles rosas, pasto azul, y cielo amarillo.

-Yo veo todo esto- Edward me imitó moviendo sus manos formando círculos, tal y como yo lo había hecho.

-Me refiero a los árboles rosas, el cielo amarillo y el pasto azul- le grité, avanzando hacía adelante. ¡No era justo! Finalmente le había convencido que podía abrir la puerta y nos encontramos con que ambos vemos dos cosas diferentes. Sabía que pensaba que estaba loca, demonios hasta yo pensaba que estaba loca. Me senté en el pasto y me tensé. Debía haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.

-El Sol está a punto de salir- me advirtió Edward.

Alcé la vista al cielo y me tensé.

-El Sol ya salió. Es lo que hace que el cielo sea amarillo- alcé mi dedo en el aire apuntando al cielo amarillo. Edward miró al cielo antes de tornarse hacia mí. Alzó una ceja.

Solté un sonoro suspiro. No estábamos consiguiendo nada. De lejos la única cosa de la que estaba convencida era de que estaba en verdad en Imagination Land. Si no estuviera ahí no habría manera de explicar a Edward o al cementerio lleno de personajes ficticios. Pero había demasiadas cosas que necesitaban ser explicadas. ¿Por qué estaba en Imagination Land? ¿Por qué Edward podía verme a mí pero no a los árboles rosas, el pasto azul y el cielo amarillo? ¿Y cómo iba a regresar a casa? Tenía un trabajo, un novio, y una vida. No podía vivir en Imagination Land para siempre.

-Dijiste que esto era Imagination Land- Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. No sonaba convencido, sonaba molesto.

Asentí.

-Y ese es el Cementerio de Imagination Land- señalé al cementerio detrás de él.

Edward rodó sus ojos pero volteó a ver detrás de él.

-¿Cómo creaste Imagination Land?- preguntó. Era obvio que trataba de animarme.

-Cuando tenía siete años, comencé a contarme historias y como forma de recordarlas creé Imagination Land, así podría...- mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Solté un grito de felicidad y rápidamente me puse de pie.- ¡Lo tengo!- le grité a Edward. Él volvió a entrar en shock y se tensó.- Sé como salir de Imagination Land, o al menos ver lo que tú estás viendo.

Empecé a brincar en círculos mientras alzaba los brazos al aire. Estaba tan feliz que literalmente brincaba de alegría. Creé Imagination Land así tendría una especie de gabinete de presentación para las historias que me contaba. Cuando quería contarme una historia, tendría que pensar la trama y luego la historia empezaría a desarrollarse para mí como una película. Sólo tenía que pensar lo que quería ver y los personajes que actuarían para mí.

Dejé de brincar y me volteé hacia un Edward demasiado asustado.

-Mmm...- pensaba en cómo iba a hacer esto- Tú estas viendo Forks, Washington, ¿cierto?- pregunté. Personalmente nunca había estado en Forks, así que para mí era como Imagination Land. Aún cuando había hecho una investigación acerca del mismo, los alrededores y los hogares fueron creados por la imaginación, incluso aunque estuvieran basados en lugares reales.

Edward asintió despacio.

-Ok.- empecé a hablar para mí misma- Si estamos en Forks, entonces eso significa que todo debe ser muy verde- miré los árboles. El rosa de la corteza se estaba tornando oscuro. Dejé salir un gritito ansioso y reprimí gritar realmente. Estaba funcionando.- Dijiste que ya casi era el amanecer.- miré a Edward, la pared de ladrillo gris en la que estaba apoyado comenzaba a empezando a iluminarse y se volvió de un color rojo cobrizo. Mis ojos se abrieron y reprimí un grito.

Edward asintió, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y más árboles empezaron a aparecer, esta vez la corteza era café con un moho verde pegado a esta. Miré al rededor, el que había sido una vez pasto azul, era ahora de un color verde oscuro y estaba un poco húmedo por el rocío de la mañana. Porque esto era Forks, había nubes en el cielo negro. Di varios pasos hacia atrás para admirar mi trabajo.

-¿Puedes verlo ahora?- preguntó Edward cuando esquivé un árbol metiéndome en una raíz que salía de la tierra.

Asentí.

-Es realmente verde- observé- Debí de haberlos hecho que se mudaran a Dallas o a algún lugar similar. Odio el verde.- murmuré la última parte para mí. Para mi sorpresa, y estoy segura que también para él, Edward rió. Me volví hacia él. Estaba sonriendo para sí mismo mientras meneaba la cabeza. No estaba segura si se estaba riendo de mi idea de que viviera en Texas o si todavía le era divertida la idea de que yo le hubiera creado.

-¿Entonces lo ves ahora?- preguntó de nuevo Edward.

Asentí.

-Veo los árboles verdes, el pasto verde, y estoy segura de que si no estuviéramos a mitad de la noche, el cielo sería verde también.

Edward volvió a reír.

-Bienvenida a Forks- se separó de la pared de ladrillo y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque.

-Espera- le grité. Él se detuvo y se tensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.- Por favor no me dejes aún.- le supliqué- No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy y estoy segura de que si me dejas ahora volveré a Imagination Land y por más de que disfrute mucho los colores brillantes, el rosa de los árboles comenzaba a asustarme.

Edward suspiró antes de avanzar hacia mí de nuevo.

-¿Qué dice el letrero del cementerio?- Edward preguntó señalando al cementerio detrás de mí.

Me volteé y me tensé. Este no era el cementerio de Imagination Land, del que había sido testigo. Había nubes en el cielo, pero en lugar del cementerio que parecía salido de una película de Stephen King, parecía un cementerio normal. El pasto, por lo que podía decir, era verde, las paredes de ladrillo eran del color cobre del ladrillo, no había niebla cubriendo las tumbas, y estaba segura de que cuando el Sol saliera, la luz del Sol iluminaría el cementerio. También había más filas de lápidas.

Miré de nuevo a Edward antes de leer el letrero por encima de este.

-Cementerio Forks- leí en voz alta. Me tensé y me volví hacia Edward.- No es el mismo cementerio.

-Claro que lo es- Edward caminó hacia mí.­

-Si es el mismo cementerio que viste, ¿Entonces por qué no podías abrirlo?- le solté, furiosa ante las muchas preguntas que empezaban a surgir.

-Porque no tengo la llave.- Edward señaló a las rejas. Dirigí mi atención hacia donde señalaba. Había una cadena, una cadena normal de bicicleta, con un candado manteniendo las rejas juntas. Me tensé y arrugué mi frente.

-¿Por qué no la abriste con tu fuerza vampírica?- pregunté.

-Porque entonces ellos sabría que yo la rompí- explicó Edward.

-Pero tú dijiste que nadie podía entrar en el cementerio- dije soltando otro punto.

-A menos de que alguien tenga la llave- dijo Edward, como si esto fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que lo era.

-Oh- me tensé- ¿Pero entonces cómo fui capaz de abrirles con la rima?- pregunté viendo a las rejas detrás de mí.

-No lo sé- Edward sonaba menos enojado. Me volteé hacia él. Estaba tenso.- Esa es la única razón por la que no te he dejado.

No sabía si tomármelo como algo personal o no. Decidí que no. Estaba segura de que hubiera dicho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Me tensé junto a él y apoyé mi espalda contra los barrotes de las rejas. Estas se movieron por la presión repentina de mi peso. Gruñí con frustración.

-¿Se te ocurren algunas ideas?- pregunté mirándole.

-¿Te importaría ir a hablar con Carlisle?- Edward me miró con curiosidad.

Mi primera reacción fue la de saltar arriba y abajo y gritar "si" a todo pulmón. Pero traté de parecer indiferente ante esto. Edward iba a llevarme a su casa, lo que significaba que finalmente conocería a su familia. Aunque Edward era el personaje principal en mi novela, aun disfrutaba escribir acerca de los miembros de su "familia".

Rosalie Hale, la más hermosa criatura que camina por la faz de la Tierra, su esposo Emmett McCarty, el más fuerte de la familia Cullen. Mary Alice Brandon, la más pequeña de los Cullen pero una de los más importantes debido a su habilidad para ver el futuro, su esposo Jasper Whitlock, un veterano de la Guerra Civil del Sur que podía manipular las emociones de la gente, y finalmente el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Evenson, los "padres" de los niños Cullen.

-Si piensas que es lo mejor- solté finalmente.

Edward asintió una vez antes de acercarse con un paso hacia mí. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, como si se estuviera deslizando. Lo miré detenidamente mientras se paraba delante de mí tendiéndome su mano. Me tensé ante este acto. Quería cogerla y permitirle llevarme a dondequiera él había planeado, pero mi sentido común hizo acto de presencia, por lo que sólo me quedé mirándola.

-No te voy a lastimar- prometió Edward. Miré su rostro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios formaban una fina línea recta. Tragué saliva audiblemente antes de tomarle la mano. Él envolvió mi mano con sus fríos dedos y me empujó más cerca de él. Le miré a la cara y asentí hacia un sendero de tierra que daba a un estacionamiento.- Conozco un atajo- Edward respondió a la pregunta que no había dicho aún.

-Espera- me aparté de él y miré al cementerio- Tengo una pregunta- miré nuevamente a Edward. Me miraba con curiosidad.- Cuando dije los nombres ahí- señalé con un movimiento de mi cabeza al cementerio- Estos no eran los nombres reales que había en las lápidas, ¿no es así?

Edward meneó su cabeza.

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Cómo llegaron tus padres ahí?- pregunté mirando de nuevo hacia el cementerio- Ellos murieron en Chicago. ¿No deberían de estar enterrados en un cementerio allí?

El rostro de Edward se descompuso. Me mordí el labio de nuevo, así esta vez no iba a empezar a gritar a todo pulmón. Estaba feliz, no eufórica, por haber encontrado una especie de agujero en este pequeño y ficcional mundo loco que había creado.

-Ellos no fueron enterrados de manera propia en Chicago- explicó Edward. Mi rostro se descompuso.- Así que les compre unas tumbas aquí y los enterré propiamente.

-Oh,- hice una mueca. Sabía que debía estar feliz por él, pero me estaba recobrando del desencanto por encontrar que no había descubierto ningún agujero. Todo tenía sentido, bueno casi todo; aún seguía sin saber cómo había podido abrir las rejas. "Can we go?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

-¿Por qué tenemos que tomarnos de las manos?- le pregunté tomándole la mano.

-Tú deberías saberlo- me sonrió, exponiendo sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Me tensé, pero era demasiado tarde para preguntar. Fue un movimiento rápido. Hacía un minuto estaba en el suelo, y al siguiente mis rodillas abrazaban la cintura de Edward mientras me sostenía fuertemente en su espalda. Agarró fuertemente mis muñecas que ahora se encontraban alrededor de su cuello. Podía sentir su cuerpo subir y bajar mientras corría a través del bosque, esquivando de forma experta los árboles. Cerré mis ojos y escondí mi rostro en su espalda. Me estaba arrepintiendo realmente de haberle creado tan rápido.

Nunca había sido fan de la velocidad. Esto era en parte consecuencia de ser la hija de un jefe de policía. Había sido criada para obedecer la ley, aunque esta fuera una violación menor del tráfico como ir a límite de velocidad. Además nunca había tenido un auto, aunque mi libro había terminado en la lista de Best Sellers de Nueva York, que fue capaz de pasar a cuarenta y cinco sin morir. Así que montar en la espalda de Edward mientras corría, lo que sólo podía asumir que serían más de cincuenta millas por hora, era muy aterrador.

Cuando se detuvo por completo Edward soltó mis rodillas y alejó suavemente mis manos de su cuello. El viaje había durado no más de un par de minutos. Me tensé, no recordaba haber mencionado que su casa estaba cerca de un cementerio. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía mantenerme en pie por mí misma, soltó mi muñeca. Mala idea de su parte, poseía el peor equilibrio en la historia de la humanidad, así que de todas formas terminé cayendo sobre mi trasero. Se volteó a verme shockeado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Alzó una ceja.

-Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina- gruñí mientras sobaba la parte baja de mi espalda.

Edward me miró tenso.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tendiéndome su mano.

Asentí.

-Mi trasero sólo intenta familiarizarse con el terreno- murmuré tomando su mano. No le tomó mucho ponerme en pie. Perdí mi equilibrio y dio un paso hacia adelante. Edward soltó mi mano y rápidamente me tomó por los hombros así podría ayudar a enderezarme.

-No tienes buen equilibrio, ¿cierto?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Realmente no- admití separando mis pies ligeramente así podía tener mejor equilibrio. Edward me sonrió y removió sus manos de mis hombros.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó. Me tensé, justo ahora caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba.

Nos hallábamos en medio de un garaje. Había varios autos estacionados entre nosotros. Supe de inmediato a quién pertenecía cada uno, pero no estaba tan interesada en los vehículos como en la casa que había afuera. Mi boca se abrió de golpe.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Edward.

Asentí.

-Es tal y cómo la imaginé.

La casa fue construida hacía más un siglo. Esme la remodelo cuando Carlisle y el resto de la familia se mudaron allí. Lo único que había hecho, además de sacar la pared del sur y reemplazarla con una ventana (pero esto no era visible desde la parte de enfrente), fue revestirla con pintura blanca. El color original era un amarillo pipí, que a Esme no le gustó.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó Edward de nuevo.- No quiero asustarlos.

-Buena suerte asustando a Alice- murmuré secamente pero haciendo lo que él me pidió.

**Fin del Capítulo****.**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __

_¿Y bien? Traduzco patéticamente? Jeje, siento haberles hecho esperar, tenía tanto que hacer… pero bueno. Aquí esta el capítulo. A Daddy le encantaron sus reviews, y a mí también, la verdad que sin ellos no seguiría esta traducción. La historia ya cada vez se pone mejor. Lo que sigue es que Bells conozca a los Cullen, y la verdad quién se lleva la gloria como siempre en los fics de Daddy's Little Cannibal, es Emmett, les juro que hace que este grandote sea más bufón que nunca. _

_Bueno los dejo y así me voy a terminar de retocar la Nana Swan (mi fic). _

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	4. La Oficina de Carlisle

**Aclaración: **_Twilight _no me pertenece. Así mismo este Fic es de la brillante escritora es _Daddy's Little Cannibal,_ una chica cuya imaginación no conocía fronteras. Stephanie te prometo continuar con la traducción de esta historia, te lo mereces. Descansa en paz porque tus palabras serán recordadas.

_A los lectores:_

_Gracias por seguir mi traducción, me quedé helada al leer las noticias, Stephanie (aka. Daddy's Little Cannibal) sufrió un accidente automovilístico el pasado viernes 8. En vista a que esta historia me hizo acordar a lo que le sucedió me tomé un poco de mi tiempo de estudio y he vuelto con la traducción, la cual dejé varada por ello y por mis otros dos Fics. _

_Espero hacer un buen trabajo, Daddy's se lo merece._

"Cierro mis ojos como orden para ver."  
-Paul Gauguin

**La Oficina de Carlisle.**

Miraba las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes de la oficina de Carlisle. Cuando Edward regresó a por mi, me dijo que fuera derechito a la oficina de Carlisle y esperara allí a por él. Hice lo que me dijo, no queriendo molestarle a él o a alguien más. Era bastante incómodo estar sola en una oficina que no me pertenecía. Especialmente, cuando el propietario de dicha oficina podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo de mis movimientos.

-Debería haberles hecho sirenas.- murmuré para mis adentros, descartando así mi gusto por escribir novelas sobre vampiros- Sirenas con la habilidad de volar o algo estúpido como eso. A ver si esa novela se publicaría después de eso.

Estaba hablando mentalmente conmigo misma. Lo hago frecuentemente cuando estoy inquieta. De hecho fue así como surgió la idea de la historia en la que aparece Edward. Estaba furiosa con uno de mis ex por haberme cortado así que yo me burlé de él por el hecho de que ponía pegamento con brillantina en sus manos y en cuestión de minutos me encontraba escribiendo notas de una potencial historia donde los vampiros brillaban a la luz del sol.

-¿Sirenas?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

Pegué un salto por el shock y accidentalmente aterricé en un librero que estaba parado a varias pulgadas de mí. El estante empezó a agitarse e inclinarse peligrosamente. Mi garganta se cerró con mi aliento y mis manos temblorosas fueron a sostener el estante así este, y los muchos libros que contenía, no caerían.

Edward y Carlisle en cuestión de segundos se encontraron justo en frente del estante. Sus largas manos empujaron a los libros de regreso a su posición y forzaron al estante a retomar su lugar contra la pared. El estante era más alto que ellos, por lo que varios libros se cayeron antes de que pudiesen poner el librero en su lugar original.

Me alejé del librero sonrojada por la vergüenza. Estaba tratando evadir el toparme con las pinturas pero terminé tropezando sobre un podio que detenía un jarrón. No recordaba haber escrito acerca del podio con el jarrón encima (o recordar haberlo visto cuando caminaba por la habitación), pero restaba completamente segura de que estaba allí cuando se cayó en pedazos. Una de las piezas rotas me cortó el brazo.

-Auch.- siseé sosteniéndome el brazo.

Las cabezas de Edward y Carlisle se volvieron así mi. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus fosas nasales olfatearon.

Mi boca se cayó abierta y mi respiración se volvió pesada. Era una humana atrapada en una casa llena de vampiros, y para colmo de males… estaba sangrando.

--

La enfermera Jessica Stanley odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba su trabajo más de lo que odiaba a su ex novio, Mike Newton, por haberla dejado así él podría acostarse con esa aspirante a autora, Isabella Swan, quien se hallaba en coma y en necesidad de una enfermera. Así que la enfermera Stanley no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ofrecerse voluntaria para ser la enfermera de la Señorita Swan durante su estadía en el hospital.

La enfermera Stanley nunca había sido la más amable de las enfermeras. Siempre era dura con sus pacientes, sus manos eran extremadamente frías, y tenía la tendencia de ser melodramática, agarrándosela con los inesperados pacientes que tenía enfrente por cualquier cosa que le estuviese molestando en ese momento. Por suerte la señorita Swan estaba en coma, por lo que no podía escuchar a la enfermera Stanley citando _pobremente _a una gran pieza de Shakespeare.

-¿Si me haces cosquillas, no reiré?- gritó la enfermera Stanley a la paciente en estado de coma-¿Si me envenenas, no moriré?

La enfermera Stanley dejó de citar a Shakespeare y observó a la muerta cerebral Isabella Swan. La enfermera Stanley no llegaba a ningún lado con su discurso, no se sentía a bien consigo misma, como debería hacerlo. Algo faltaba. Suspiró y buscó en su bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio, lo había robado de uno de los doctores, sacando un bisturí.

-Si me pinchas...- tomó el brazo de Isabella y lo volteó así podía ver su pálida piel- ¿No sangraré?­

La enfermera Stanley corrió el bisturí por el brazo expuesto de Isabella Swan. La sangre empezó a salir a la superficie inmediatamente, corriendo por el brazo de Isabella. La enfermera Stanley regresó el bisturí al bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio, se sacó la bata rápidamente y la metió detrás del reclinador. Luego corrió a la puerta del cuarto de su paciente y la abrió por completo.

-¡Necesitamos un doctor!- gritó la enfermera Stanley por el pasillo- Creo que Isabella Swan tuvo un ataque y accidentalmente se cortó a sí misma.

--

-¿Con qué tropezaste?- preguntó Edward mientras Carlisle me cocía mi brazo.

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de la oficina de Carlisle, mirando a todos lados menos la aguja que estaba usando para cocer mi brazo. Nadie me había atacado después de que hubiera caído y me hubiera abierto el brazo. En realidad, ellos hiceron lo contrario. Carlisle me ayudó a incorporarme y Edward continuó reacomodando los libros que había tirado. Me disculpé, muchísimas veces, por haber estado cerca de tirar abajo el librero y haber destruido el jarrón. Pero Carlisle sólo meneó la cabeza y me pidió revisar mi brazo.

-El podio que sostenía el jarrón- admití sonrojándome.

Edward le lanzó una mirada a Carlisle, frunciendo el ceño. Hice una mueca pero no era por el dolor, sólo estaba avergonzada. Siempre fui patosa, por ello es que me convertí en autora. Es difícil lastimarte a ti mismo cuando tu sólo estas sentado frente a una computadora. Obvio que accidentalmente me he cortado un par de veces con alguna hoja, pero nada malo me ha pasado, nada como esto.

-¿Qué jarrón?- preguntó Edward aún con el ceño fruncido.

-El que estaba...- miré hacia el cuadro donde los restos de un jarrón y podio roto deberían estar, pero ahí no había nada. El podio y el jarrón fracturado habían desaparecido. Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano.- Claro que iban a desaparecer.- hice una mueca.

Edward tomó mi muñeca que estaba conectada a la mano con la que me estaba pegando en mi frente.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- movió sus dedos bajo mi brazo así podía ver los moretones que cubrían mi muñeca.

-Ni siquiera sabía que los tenía.- solté bajo mi aliento y volteé a ver a Edward, quien seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido.- Juro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía esto así.- mis ojos estaban aún abiertos de par en par por la shock de ver la serie de moretones y cortes que empezaba a mostrar mi cuerpo. ¿Estaría siendo atacada por una manada de perros salvajes en casa?

-Creo que deberías recostarte- me dijo Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

-¿Terminaste?- no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. Miré a mi brazo, estaba pulcramente cocido- Ni siquiera he sentido nada.- le sonreí.

-Bien- Carlisle me devolvió la sonrisa- Sigo pensando que deberías recostarte, hablaremos sobre esto cuando hallas descansado un poco, estoy seguro que debe ser estresante para ti.

-No tengo ningún lugar para dormir.- le recordé rápidamente. No quería que las cosas fueran incómodas con él por estar acampando en el bosque al lado de su casa.

-Eso no es ningún problema,- la sonrisa de Carlisle no vaciló- puedes pasar la noche en el cuarto de Edward. Estoy seguro que no será difícil encontrar una almohada, una sábana podría ser un poco más difícil. Pero estoy seguro que encontraremos algo para ti.

Él asintió a Edward, probablemente diciéndole algo que no se me estaba permitido oír, antes de que saliera de la habitación, dejándome sola con Edward, cosa que sorprendentemente no me importó.

-Piensa que estoy loca- hice una mueca.

-Sólo está confundido- Edward trató de tranquilizarme- ¿Quieres que te enseñe dónde estarás durmiendo?- cambió rápidamente de tema.

Suspiré, pero aún así me bajé del escritorio. No estaba cansada. Estaba todo lo opuesto a cansada. Estaba emocionada, ansiosa, nerviosa, confundida, enojada, y un montón de otras emociones por las que una persona puede pasar cuando se dan cuenta de que están atrapados en un esta realidad alterna llena de personajes ficticios que ellos han creado.

-¿Qué pensará el resto de tu familia?- pregunté cuando alcanzamos la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle.

-Lo mismo que piensan siempre que algo así me sucede.- me sonrió Edward mientras abría la puerta.

No supe si estaba tratando de hacer una broma o si esto realmente le había pasado antes. Decidí creer que estaba tratando de hacer un chiste. Esto haría las cosas un poco menos confusas para mí.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras Edward me dirigía escaleras arriba hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Estaba ligeramente curiosa por saber si esta casa siempre estaba así de silenciosa o si era que su familia estaba tratando de comportarse lo mejor posible para mi beneficio. No podía imaginar lo incómodo que debía ser para ellos.

-Hemos llegado- Edward se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿No te importa compartir tu cuarto conmigo por la noche o si?- pregunté. Nadie le había preguntado cuál era su opinión acerca de los acuerdos sobre el lugar dónde dormiría, y no quería sacarlo de su habitación, o ser una gran molestia.

-Por supuesto que no me importa- Edward frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta.

Mi boca se abrió al ver lo grande que era su habitación realmente.

-Demonios- solté murmurando- Y yo que pensé que la oficina de Carlisle era grande.

Estaba segura de que mi casa entera podía caber perfectamente en su habitación. La pared sur, justo como lo había predicho, había sido movida y reemplazada por una ventana. Otra pared estaba llena con un estéreo y una biblioteca de CD's, todos acomodados según su gusto personal y por el año en que habían salido. Edward tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos y pasaba la mayor parte de él estudiando, tocando música, u organizando su colección de CD. Había un sofá de cuero negro en el centro del cuarto, el cual asumí que sería mi cama improvisada, hasta que encontráramos la forma de enviarme de vuelta a casa.

-No tenemos camas.- dijo Edward señalando lo obvio- Espero que no te moleste pasar la noche en el sofá.

-Esta bien.- sacudí mi cabeza y fui a sentarme en el suelo frente al sofá.- Acamparé en el suelo.

-¿Estas segura?- Edward sonó confuso- No parece que sea muy cómodo.

-Estoy bien- le sonreí, jalando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho- De todos modos he sido una gran molestia.- miré hacia mi brazo cocido- No quiero serlo más por dormir en tu sofá.

-Realmente no es ningún problema…

Edward iba a decir algo más, pero yo meneé mi cabeza, dejándole en claro que no iba a ceder.

-No creo que a Esme le valla a gustar mucho- Edward hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, no había escuchado a nadie tocar. Justo cuando pensé en ello, un fuerte golpeteo hizo eco a través de la habitación.

Mi primera reacción era la de esconderme detrás del sofá y esperar que no me viera como una gran perdedora. Mi segunda reacción era ir y recibir a la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta con la frente en alto así podría salir del estado incómodo que se presentara. Pero desafortunadamente, yo sólo me quedé ahí sentada y miré silenciosamente a la puerta, esperando que Edward la abriera.

Era Esme. Ella era tal cual la describía en mi libro. Era de estatura promedio, con su pelo color caramelo cayendo graciosamente sobre su cara con forma de corazón. Ella le estaba mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido… no a mí.

Me mordí mi labio inferior y me sonrojé. No quería que ella se enojara conmigo por que yo hubiese arruinado potencialmente todo por lo que ellos habían trabajado tan duro, confundida sobre el por qué yo estaba clamando haber escrito un libro sudándoles como mis personajes, o decepcionada de que aún siguiera allí. Me giré rápidamente, no queriendo parecer ruda por quedarme mirando por bastante tiempo.

-Edward- susurró Esme, tan fuerte que yo podía escucharle.

Arrugué mi nariz mientras esperaba los insultos que vendrían a continuación…

-¿Por qué ella está sentada en el suelo?- Esme sonó decepcionada- ¿No la ibas a dejar dormir en el sofá? No seas grosero con nuestra nueva huésped.

Me volteé hacia ella y abrí mi boca. Realmente no sabía que decir. ¿Qué debes decir cuando tu vampiro anfitrión acusa con el dedo a tu compañero de cuarto vampiro, cuando fuiste tú la que no aceptaste su oferta de dejarte dormir en su sofá? Esta era una de esas preguntas de las que estaba completamente segura que ni Jeeves podrían encontrarle respuesta.

-Lo siento, Bella- Esme entró en la habitación, sus brazos estaban cargados con sábanas y dos almohadas.- No estamos acostumbrados a tener huéspedes y esto es todo lo que he podido encontrar- ella me frunció el ceño en cuanto puso la sábana y la almohada en el sofá.

-No- sacudí la cabeza parándome- Esta bien así, gracias- le sonreí.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo- Esme me sonrió incómoda antes de salir de la habitación, lanzándole una mirada a Edward. Él le sonrió.

-Me metiste en problemas con mi mamá- me sonrió Edward. Supuse que Esme debía estar aún cerca para oírle, porque el único momento cuando los Cullen le llamaban "mamá" a Esme, era cuando intentaban sacarle de vuelta su lado bueno.

Le fruncí el ceño.

-Sé que es pedir demasiado. Puedo irme si quieres. No me importa dormir...

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

-Está bien, Bella- continuó sonriéndome.- Sólo estaba implicando que Esme está un poco decepcionada que tú prefieras dormir en el suelo en lugar de un sofá. ¿Eres una defensora de los animales que está tratando de que el mundo entre en razón evadiendo todo aquello que contenga cuero?

-No quiero ser grosera- le hice una mueca al sofá.

-No estas siendo grosera- Edward señaló al sofá.

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé la sábana y las almohadas. Tiré las almohadas en el suelo y me envolví con la sábana así para cuando tocara el suelo me hubiera hecho mi propia bolsa de dormir improvisada.

-Si realmente quieres dormir afuera, estoy seguro de que en el garage tenemos una tienda de campaña y por lo menos doce bolsas de dormir. Emmett puede armar la tienda y yo me aseguraría de que los coyotes no te coman.

-No eres gracioso- le gruñí tapándome con la sábana hasta el mentón.

Edward rió suavemente.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé en la almohada. Sentía como si hubiera bebido un galón de café. Parecía que tuviera cuerda y si no fuera porque soy tan patosa, estaba segura que podría correr una maratón.

-No puedo dormir- mis ojos se abrieron y levanté mi espalda en el suelo.

Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, volteó a verme frunciendo el ceño.

-No siquiera lo has intentado. Sólo has cerrado tus ojos por dos segundos.

-Pero no estoy cansada- le informé mientras me ponía de pie para sentarme al lado suyo en el sofá, aún envuelta en la sábana de Esme. Subí mis piernas en el cuero y lo miré.

Edward unió sus cejas.

-¿Creí que dijiste que dormirías en el suelo?- alzó una ceja.

-Lo hice,- asentí- pero no voy a dormirme aún, así que asumí tener tu compañía hasta que me canse.

-Creo que deberías...

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le interrumpí.

-¿Perdón?- Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le repetí la pregunta.

Edward pestañeo.

-Azul- dudó en contestar- No deberías estar ya…

-¿Por qué no quisiste salir con Rosalie?- le interrumpí de nuevo.

Esto sacó a Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se inclinó de nuevo en el sofá. Su boca se abría y cerraba, como si fuese un pez. Me miró con confusión y sorpresa. No es muy frecuente que los vampiros sean tomados con la guardia baja, especialmente los que pueden leer las mentes, así que supuse que él no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?- soltó finalmente Edward.

-¿Por qué no quisiste salir con Rosalie?- pregunté de nuevo- Cuando te presente el personaje, tenía toda la intención de hacerla tu novia, pero tú seguiste ignorándola, no es de que ella te lo hubiese sugerido. Ella tampoco parecía interesada en ti- fruncí el ceño.

-Rosalie es como una hermana- Edward evadió mi pregunta.

-Estas evadiendo mi pregunta- alcé una ceja- ¿Estas avergonzado por ello?- me moví así podía verlo mejor.

-Tú eres la autora- me soltó Edward- Dime tú por qué no quise salir con ella.

-No lo sé- alcé mis manos en defensa- Siempre pensé que era porque tu encontrarías a alguien más, pero nadie apareció. Cada chica que tenía el corage suficiente de invitarte a salir, tú las alejabas. Era como si no tuviese el control sobre ti y tú estuvieses escribiendo tu propia historia, esto me exasperó realmente después de un tiempo- admití.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- podía percibir la decepción en su voz. Me golpeé mentalmente por haber sacado el tema.

-Tú sólo...- intenté ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras- Cuando empecé por primera vez con la historia, había tenido la intención de que fuera una historia de amor donde tu encontraras a tu amor verdadero y vivieras (existieras) feliz para siempre. Pero tú cambiaste eso. Cada persona que ponía en tu vida (existencia), las alejabas, incluso a Tanya.

-¿Cómo conoces a Tanya?- Edward había perdido el shock de su voz, ahora había sólo confusión y un poco de tristeza. Había tocado un tema bastante sensible para él.

-Lo siento,- me disculpé- te estoy poniendo de mal humor. Necesito dejar de hacerle eso a la gente. Mi novio, o ahora ex novio, solía decir que tenía la tendencia de sacar las peores emociones de la gente.- le sonreí a modo de disculpa antes de que me papara del sofá- Intentaré dormir.

Edward no me dijo nada. Él sólo se limitó a mirarme, sin rastro alguno de emoción. Me arrodillé en el suelo y me dejé caer sobre mis almohadas. Sabía que no estaba cansada, pero estaba segura que si me recostaba ahí en silencio por un largo rato, el aburrimiento me mandaría a dormir.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a contar mentalmente ovejas vampíricas.

--

-Los pacientes en estado de coma no tienen ataques- le gritó el Doctor Moran a la enfermera Stanley.

-Eso no ha sido probado- le lanzó por respuesta la enfermera Stanley al doctor- Además, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿me está acusando de mentirosa, doctor?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo- le respondió el doctor Moran a la enfermera Stanley.

El doctor Moran estaba bien informado acerca de las tendencias de la enfermera Stanley de soltar cosas fuera de proporción, y de incrementar numerosos "accidentes" que pasan sólo cuando los pacientes están bajo su cuidado. Él había hablado con el jefe de medicina, muchas veces, acerca de sacar a la enfermera Stanley de práctica, pero el jefe no cedería.

-Manténgase alejada de Isabella Swan- le gritó el doctor Moran a la ahora llorosa enfermera, saliendo del cuarto de suministros.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

_En recuerdo de Daddy's Little Cannibal. __Descansa en paz._

"Porque las palabras escritas prevalecen en la memoria y a través del tiempo."- Ayelén.

_PD: Gente no se olviden de mandar reviews. Me hice la promesa de buscar tiempo para subir esta historia. Stephanie se lo merece._


End file.
